neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars species (F–J)
This is a list of Star Wars species (F–J). This list contains the names of sentient species from the fictional universe of Star Wars beginning with the letters F through J. Star Wars is an American epic space opera film series created by George Lucas. The first film in the series was originally released on May 25, 1977, under the title Star Wars, by 20th Century Fox, and became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon, followed by two sequels, released at three-year intervals. Many species of alien creatures (often humanoid) are depicted. Falleen The Falleen, a Star Wars species, are a race of human-like reptilian people who come from a world called 'Falleen' in the Midrim region of the galaxy. They can change the color and hue of their skin to convey their emotional states and can also affect the emotional state of others. Males of the race have stronger pheromones which can attract women of most species easily. The Falleen seldom leave their world due to the belief that their species is superior to all others. Notable minor (villain) character from this race is Prince Xizor. Far-Outsiders Far-Outsiders is the cryptic code-name given by the Chiss who inhabit the edges of the galaxy, for the extra-galactic alien force that began assaulting the Unknown Regions in the years during the Galactic Civil War. They are probably the Yuuzhan Vong, who launched a siege on the galaxy from 25-30 ABY (After the Battle of Yavin). The name "Far-Outsiders" is also used by the inhabitants of Zonama Sekot to describe the invaders that attacked their planet. The Far-Outsiders are referred to in the singular, but the Chiss named "Stent" once told Mara Jade that there were "a hundred different threats out there that would freeze your blood if you knew about them. The Ruling Families can't stop them; neither can any power in the region.", suggesting that the term "Far-Outsiders" may apply to any unknown hostile race originating from outside the galaxy.Vision of the Future, (Book 2 of the Hand of Thrawn duology), 1st edition, 1998. Timothy Zahn, ISBN 0-553-10035-1 Feeorin Nym, a pirate from various Star Wars computer games (including the MMORPG "Star Wars Galaxies") was a Feeorin. It is said that Feeorins only grow stronger with age. There is not much detail available about this particular species beyond the character of Nym. However, it has been stated in several Star Wars novels and comics that there are only roughly 1 million Feeorins left in the galaxy, suggesting a decline from a larger number.Star Wars Tales #7 Ferroans Not a well known species, the only reference is in Force Heretic 1-3 and Rogue Planet. They have icy blue skin, whitish hair, and live on Zonama Sekot, a living planet. The planet provides them fleshy habitats constructed of its own mass. Firrerreo The Firrerreo are a species of near-humans from the planet Firrerre. They have two-toned hair and golden skin. In their culture, if someone says a Firrerreo's name, the Firrerreo would be forced to serve the speaker, as saying a Firrerreo's name was a form of power. They no longer live on Firrerre; after the poisoning of their world by the Empire, they were loaded onto massive colony ships for a journey to another world. One of their own, a Force-sensitive named Hethrir, betrayed his people by the command of Darth Vader. After the deaths of Darth Vader and Palpatine, Hethrir returned and intercepted the colony ships. He disengaged the drives and left the sleeping Firrerre to drift in space. He plundered the ships for the valuable equipment onboard and took the children to sell as slaves. Hethrir kidnapped the children of Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa Solo; Anakin and the twins Jacen and Jaina. Han was on a mission on the time and did not know of the kidnappings, so Princess Leia set out to find them herself. On her quest she stumbled upon the drifting colony ships. She asked one of the two awake Firrerre if he wanted to be freed, but he said that they would reingage the drive, heading towards the planet selected for them by the Emperor years before. They were considered extinct by the Yuuzhan Vong War, but, 15 years later, they were just considered scattered. Fosh The Fosh are a sentient avian species. They are first mentioned in the Star Wars: The New Jedi Order series. The only Fosh mentioned in all the Star Wars books was the Jedi Knight Vergere. The Fosh never had a large population on their planet, which prevented them from becoming an influential race as humans are in the Star Wars universe. Fosh females have preternaturally developed tear ducts, used for mating purposes on their homeworld. The Jedi Vergere, with the aid of the Force, can further alter her tears to secrete anything from an extremely potent anesthetic, to a powerful antidote such as the one that cured Mara Jade Skywalker after she was infected with a deadly Yuuzhan Vong disease.From the book Traitor by Matthew Stover (27 ABY). The only known Fosh, a female Jedi Knight named Vergere is also mentioned during Anakin Skywalker's time on Zonoma Sekot, as he recalls a flashback of her. Her call is what brought Obi-Wan and Anakin to the planet in the first place, although they can find no trace of her, and instead hear of mysterious invaders. The description of Vergere falls in lien with the description of her when she returns with the Yuuzhan Vong, and is the same Vergere that disappeared from Zonoma Sekot. Frozian The Frozian are a species of sentient felines, hailing from the planet Froz. Their most distinctive characteristics are their triple-jointed hands, their double-jointed legs, and their infertility off of their homeworld. Following the decimation of their planet by the Empire, the species started plummeting towards extinction. It has been rumored that underground scientists have been trying to create an artificial environment for them to save their species and allow mating to begin again. Frozarns Frozarns are pink humanoids with green eyes and tough armor. They live on Mimban. Gado Gados are tall, thin, furry sapients with long limbs and a worm-like head. Most of a Gado's inner organs are stretched out in ribbons that run throughout their body; thus, any injury can be life-threatening to a Gado. Gados are native to the planet of Abregado-rae. They formerly spoke a language called Gados, but now mostly speak Basic. Gamorrean A Gamorrean is a large pig-like creature from the fictional Star Wars series.Andy Mangels, Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Characters (Ballantine Books, 1995), 66. The creatures have little intelligence and are often hired as guards, mostly by Jabba the Hutt,Don Bies, Nelson Hall, Alexander Ivanov, and David West Reynolds, Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary (DK Pub., 1998), 47. who was fond of hiring them due to their low cost. On their home planet, Gamorreans exist in a sort of tribal political system dominated by the female sows. The males train for massive tribal conflicts that take place each year. The first time a vessel landed on Gamorr, the various tribes fought for days over who would win the right to approach it. The winning side eventually battered the vessel to pieces. Entries regarding the Gamorrean homeworld in travel guides simply read "DO NOT GO TO GAMORR!"Star Wars: Essential Guide to Planets Physically, Gamorreans appear in Return of the Jedi as greenish, slimy (and apparently smelly) pig-like creatures. They are about tall and weigh about . Underneath their pig-like snouts, protruding from jowled cheeks are yellowed tusks. These complement the small, yellow horns the Gamorreans have growing from the top of their heads. Jabba the Hutt was known to use dim-witted Gamorreans as enforcers and bodyguards. They can be best described closest to pigs with their mouths and grunting kind of language.Eric Cagle, Michael Mikaelian, Steve Miller, and Owen K. C. Stephens, Ultimate Alien Anthology: Ultimate Alien Anthology (Wizards of the Coast, 2003), 6. In recent years, Howard Stern has referred frequently to "Gamorrean Guard", a person interviewed by Gary Garver at a Star Wars convention. Gand Gands are insectoids who evolved on the planet Gand. There are two main sub-species of Gands: those with lungs, which are very rare, and those without. Gands with lungs are adapted to Gand's ammonia-rich atmosphere, but they are poisoned by oxygen and must use a special breathing apparatus if they want to leave Gand. Gands without lungs have special regeneration properties, demonstrated by their ability to recover quickly from injuries and even re-grow lost limbs (As shown by Ooryl Qrygg in the X-wing series by Michael Stackpole). Gands are not allowed to use personal pronouns unless they have achieved something extraordinary. A young or under achieving Gand talks about himself or herself in third person and calls themselves "Gand". If a Gand achieves something notable, they can use their family's surname, but will still use the third person. A second, more impressive feat allows the heroic Gand to choose a first name for himself. Only the best-known Gands are allowed to use the first person, and then only after their aptitude has been audited by a jury, in what is called a janwuine-jika, after which they are declared janwuine. However, should a Gand be ashamed of their deeds, they would "reduce" their name when talking about themselves. Many Gands choose a strange profession, the Findsman. A Findsman is a shaman as well as a police officer. The Findsman will interpret the shapes of gases and make prophecies, usually about fugitives. Then, the Findsman will track the fugitive to bring him to justice. During the reign of the Empire, some Findsmen became bounty hunters. One of the best-known Gands is Zuckuss, who was a bounty hunter employed by Darth Vader to hunt down Han Solo, and was at one time the assistant to Bossk. Another well known Gand is Ooryl Qrygg, a pilot in Rogue Squadron, and a very good friend of Corran Horn, both of whom are characters in the book I, Jedi. Ooryl lacked lungs and therefore did not need a mask for normal oxygen environments. He became so honored among Gands that he was given the honor of referring to himself in the first person. It is apparent, based on Corran's observations, that if Ooryl was troubled or distressed he would speak in third person until the problem was solved. An example of such would be when Corran and Ooryl were in the mess hall on a Mon Calamari cruiser: Ooryl, in mid-conversation, began speaking in third person, and Corran immediately noticed something was troubling him, with the author (who narrates from Corran's point of view) noting that Ooryl only did this when something was bothering him. Gank Also known as "Gank Killers" due to their volatile nature, Ganks are a sentient cyborg species. It is a rare day that you see a Gank not wearing his body-covering armor. Many are found working for Hutts on Nar Shaddaa, but there are other Ganks living in other places besides "The Smuggler's Moon". It is also quite common for Ganks to wear armor that represents the planet they live on or the faction they fight for. They are brutal killers that will annihilate anything that gets in their way. There is a story, however, of an encounter a group of Ganks had with the Jedi Master Mace Windu. Surrounded by 14 Ganks, Master Windu simply touched his lightsaber hilt and the Ganks dropped their weapons to the ground. Gen'Dai These large humanoids are encased in heavy armor most of the time. Their nervous and ciculatory systems make them extremely resilient. Their nervous system is composed of thousands of clusters allowing them to regenerate limbs and pull nearby limbs back onto their bodies. This unusual nervous system gives them Jedi-like reflexes. They also lack a central heart. They have an advanced vascular system that circulates blood. They lack vital organs making them nearly invulnerable to attack. These odd nervous and circulatory systems may be the cause of their astonishingly long lifespans. There were some Gen'Dai reported to have lived for more than 4000 years. The most well known Gen'Dai was Durge. He was one of Count Dooku's lieutenants and also one of the rare cases of "violent Gen'Dai". Durge fought and bested a young Boba Fett in combat but was later beaten on Muunilinst by Obi-Wan Kenobi, before being killed in space by Anakin Skywalker, near the end of the Clone Wars (Anakin trapped Durge in an escape pod then used the Force to guide it into a nearby star). Gerb Gerbs are a race of hunchbacked aliens. They live on the thirteenth moon of Yavin. Geonosian The Geonosians are an insectoid species native to the planet Geonosis. Geonosians reside in hive colonies in organic-looking spires. All Geonosians have a hard exoskeleton, elongated faces, multi-jointed limbs, and speak in a strange clicking language. Geonosis (As seen in Episode II) is a barren rocky world home to thousands of factories geared towards mechanical construction. Many of the Galaxy's biggest manufacturing concerns hold contracts with the Geonosians. In Geonosian society, there are two main types of Geonosian: the wingless drones that mostly work as laborers, and the winged aristocrat, which includes royal warriors serving as scouts and providing security to the hive. They look down on their wingless cousins. Geonosians do not have a standing military, although they do arm themselves with sonic blasters and static pikes. They instead use their droid foundries to build armies for corporate interests wealthy enough to afford them—entities such as the Trade Federation and the Techno Union. Poggle the Lesser was a Geonosian who appeared in Episode II and oversaw the production of battle droids for the Trade Federation and later provided the bulk of the troops for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was decapitated by Darth Vader on Mustafar in Episode III. In the video game Star Wars Battlefront II, the player must fight a Geonosian who is trying to use the droid factories on Mustafar to create his own army. He was named Gizor Delso. Geonosians make a unique appearance in Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, appearing with one of two weapons (either their characteristic sonic blaster or a normal blaster rifle) randomly, beyond the player's contriol. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, it is revealed that the Geonosian Queen uses a kind of "brain worm" to ensure the loyalty of other Geonosians. This mind control exists even after the host's death, although the "Geonosian zombies" have pure white eyes. After the Clone Wars, Imperial forces started developing bases on Geonosis, and the majority of the population was forced into slavery under the Emperor's rule. (As seen in "Star Wars: Empire at War") Givin The Givin are from the planet Yag'Dhul and are often found doing starship repair work because of their exoskeleton, which allows them to withstand depressurization; this vacuum-resistance allows them to resist many forms of deadly gases. Givin are renowned for their extensive knowledge of anything that has to do with numbers, and often are regarded as some of the best mathematicians in the galaxy. Gizka Gizka is a fictional species of small amphibious creatures, appearing in the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Whatever their native world, their extraordinary reproduction rate led to a fair amount of Gizka on many worlds, even including uncharted planets such as Rakata Prime, finding their way from the wreckage of crashed starships. It has been alternatively postulated that they came from that planet originally, spreading along with the Infinite Empire. Their exponential population growth led to them being considered pests on almost as many worlds as they inhabited. The Ebon Hawk once played host to a temporary colony of Gizka, in an incident involving mishandled cargo, an Aqualish, and a Tatooine shipping company. To get rid of them the Gizka were given poison and when they attacked other Gizka they passed on the disease exterminating the population. The Gizka are a tribute to the popular Star Trek episode, The Trouble with Tribbles . Glymphid The Glymphid are a race of amphibian aliens with a rod-thin build, suction cup-tipped digits, and a long proboscis. Notable Glymphids include the podracer Aldar Beedo. Gorax The Goraxes are a race of behemoths from the forest moon of Endor. They can grow up to more than 30 meters in height and dwell on high crags far from the forests of the forest moon. They are mentioned in the Illustrated Star Wars Universe book and appear in the Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure movie. They are humanoid, with primate-like faces and narrow chins, as well as enormous ears which are highly sensitive to noises made by small animals. They communicate through grumbling noises. The Goraxes wear fur clothes. They are primitive and powerful and frequently make raids on Ewok villages, where they smash through walls and kidnap Ewoks for pets, although the Goraxes usually forget to feed them or crush the unfortunate Ewoks. They hunt at night, since their eyes are sensitive to bright light. The gorax is solitary and usually doesn't run into others. The only bond it has is with its pet boar wolves. Gorith The Gorith are a tall humanoid race with a large beaked head. Their skin tone ranges from blues to greens. Their home planet is Gorithia; a mostly aquatic world. They are very independent from the rest of the universe and are not part of the galactic republic. Notable Gorith include Jedi Master Ottarious and his padawan Petirus Metris. Gorog The Gorog (or the 'Dark Nest') are one of the eleven hives of the Killik who are an insectoid sentient species from the Unknown Regions.They have the ability to block themselves from the force, similar to the effect of the Ysalamiri of Myrkr and are a black and blue color. The Gorog are considered 'evil' in that they feed their grubs on live captives (mainly Chiss) and have a desire for war and wish to conquer the galaxy. The Gorog are led by the two dark jedi Welk and Lomi Plo. Non Killiks become what are known as Joiners if they spend too long with the Killik. Joiners are regular species who become one with the hive. Raynar Thul became a joiner and then the UnuThul or king of the Killiks. Lomi and Welk joined the Gorog and all of their values were passed to the Dark Nest, corrupting the Gorog. The Dark nest was able to influence UnuThul like the subconscious of a mind, into unwillingly moving into Chiss border zones and provoking a dispute. The Killik naturally did not care about life much until the Crash. The Crash was when Welk and Lomi Plo crashed on a Killik world, in a ship from Myrkr the Tachyon Flyer with their prisoner Raynar Thul, a Jedi who was involved in the attack on Myrkr. Raynar managed to use the force to make the Killik heal him but in the process, was made mostly insect and The Joiner King. The Killik share a collective mind which allow them to transmit thought between each other. So when Raynar became one of the Hive, The Jedi love of life was passed to all Killiks, causing them to value and try to preserve life. The Gorog originally were based on the moon Kr on the Chiss border and were destroyed by Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker, Han and Leia Organa Solo, a group of Jedi Masters from the Jedi academy on Ossus and a squad of specially equipped 'Bugcruncher' battle droids. Welk was killed by Luke Skywalker in the Battle of Kr. All of this occurred 7 years after the Fall of Coruscant and roughly 5 years after The Battle of Yuuzhan'Tar. The Dark nest was thought to be destroyed along with the Jedi turned-Gorog Joiner Alema Rar. But the nest and Alema survived and moved to the Tusken's Eye in the Utegetu nebula where the Killiks mostly had peace for one year. During their time in the Utegetu Nebula, the Dark Nest built a fleet of 11 armed hive ships, harboured pirates, killed Supreme Commander Sien Sovv of the Alliance, smuggled dark nest membrosia to insect worlds, framed the jedi for a problem the Fizz on the Utegetu worlds and convinced the Killiks and UnuThul to attack The Galaxy. All this was done under the command of Lomi Plo and Alema Rar, the night herald. There are other hives like the main hive Unu and the artistic hive Saras. Gossam The Gossam are a humanoid race with long necks from the planet Castell. The Commerce Guild, which was a major contributor to the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, is based on Castell. Notable Gossam include Shu Mai, the President of the Commerce Guild. Gotal Gotals evolved in dark Antar 4. As light is not available there, they evolved cranial cones, receptors to electromagnetism and other emissions. They do not rely on sight, but they can be great trackers thanks to their cones. However, natural emissions from a droid or a Jedi do damage Gotals. Culturally, they only seem to be attracted to other creatures with cones or horns. This has led to many unfortunate deaths as many male Gotals will be attracted to females of the H'nemethe species who tend to disembowel their mates. Gran The Gran (also known as Kinyenians) are a three-eyed alien race, 1.5 to 1.8 meters in height. They are native to the planet Kinyen, though they have colonies across the galaxy, such as on the planets Hok and Malastare. They are characterized by three eyes on stalks, a protruding mouth, and orange skin. Gran had a great deal of power within the Galactic Senate, during the later years of the Old Republic. However, by the time the Emperor's reign descended over the galaxy Gran became less prominent, and suffered from Imperial oppression. A representative of this species is Maks Leem, a Jedi from the Old Republic, who was murdered by Asajj Ventress. Other notable Gran include Plat Mallar and Ree-Yees. In the series Star Wars: The Clone Wars two senators, Senator Kharrus and Senator Philo make one-episode appearances. They're both killed. Kharrus died in a shuttle crash, and Philo was shot in the back by Cad Bane. In the Expanded Universe, most notably in the video games, Grans have become one of the most prominent enemies the player has to face, which is seen in the Dark Forces/Jedi Knight games. Gree The Gree were a six-tentacled race of cephalopod creatures2 that had an unusual anatomy3 with gray skin, large sad-looking eyes along with tall foreheads. These features supported an immense brain sac which flopped oddly behind their heads. Grizmallt The '''Grizmallt' are the original settlers of Naboo. The Naboo's history begins about 3950 BBY on the planet Grizmallt with the rise of Queen Elsinor den Tasia. To begin her reign, Tasia introduced a new age of exploration and colonization. Under her rule, Grizmallt spent the next several decades launching hundreds of expeditions into the wilds of space. Most of these missions failed, the colony ships destroyed or lost as they searched for habitable worlds far beyond the known hyperlanes. In the final days of her life, Queen Tasia personally sponsored the last such expedition. With the blessing of a famous Jedi Master, the colony ship Beneficent Tasia and its support starships, Constant and Mother Vima, left Grizmallt in search of fortune and glory. The expedition targeted the galaxy's dangerous southern quadrant, then home to a handful of settlements. On Grizmallt, Queen Tasia's dying wish was that this last expedition would find a home deep within unexplored space. Shortly after she perished, however, the Beneficent Tasia also went silent. The inhabitants of Grizmallt assumed that Beneficent Tasia had been lost, but the starship did, in fact, survive the many hazards of unknown space. Although severely damaged and unable to contact Grizmallt, the expedition eventually reached Naboo's orbit. As if guided by Tasia's last wish, the settlers discovered that Naboo was a pastoral, peaceful world rich in natural resources and quite capable of supporting human life. In approximately 3900 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin), the Grizmallt colonists crash landed on Naboo to stay. Within weeks of their arrival, the settlers encountered the Gungans, the planet's native sentient species. Although immediately distrustful of one another, neither species attacked the other and the humans were allowed to establish their first settlement without incident. Over the next several decades, the settlers slowly spread across the planet's largest landmass, building cities and villages to support their growing numbers. The human colonists kept to the grassy plains and ocean coastlines, only occasionally treading into Gungan territory. Despite this, tension between the humans and the Gungans remained strong. Gungans named the human sellers as '' "Naboo" , the Gungan word for '' "foolish" '' or '' "plainsfolk" '' as the humans settled on the dry grassy northern plains of the planet which the indigenous Gungans considered foolish, being undesirably dry and hostile to their way of life. The amphibious Gungans dwell in the southern wet swamplands, lakes and seas of the planet."The Secrets Of Naboo" RPG Book, by Steve Miller & JD Wiker. Published by Wizards Of The Coast & Lucas Books. Gungan The '''Gungans', also known as Goongas, have humanoid bodies, but their heads are elongated with large, dangling fin-like ears. They live in underwater cities on the planet Naboo. The principal Gungan character in the movies is Jar Jar Binks; the ruler of the Gungans is Boss Nass. Boss Nass is an Ankura, a subspecies of Gungan. The only other Gungans to be given a name in the films are Captain Tarpals, and Augara Jowil, though the novelization also mentions a General Ceel and The Yellow Dart. Other games have shown other leaders including Boss Gallo. The Gungans and the Naboo (human inhabitants of Naboo) did not get along, as the Gungans believed the Naboo to be pompous cowards, while the Naboo believed the Gungans to be barbarians. This attitude lasted until Queen Amidala united the Gungans and Naboo to fight the Trade Federation in the Battle of Naboo. After the Battle of Naboo, the Gungans attained representation in the Senate through Representative Jar Jar Binks, who became very close friends with Senator Padmé Amidala. The Gungans reproduce sexually; although they seem androgynous, the males tend to be taller and more muscular than the females, who usually tie their long ears back. Gungans have also been known to dislike humans as humans thought they were primitive. Hence, the "Weesa no caren aboots da Naboo", Boss Nass, Episode One. Gwurran The Gwurran of Ansion look like the native Ansionians, only smaller. They are hyperactive, inquisitive beings who live primitively off the land and who steal the food of travellers passing through the hills. The Gwurran deeply hate their taller rural brethren, the Alwari, who consider them to be backward. Habassa The Habassa are mentioned only in the X-wing computer game. They originate from the planet Habassa II which was enslaved by the Empire. After the Battle of Yavin, they joined the Alliance. Hallotan The Hallotans are scaly creatures who are native to the planet Muskree. They have turned Muskree into an industrial planet and are immune to the pollutions they have created. Hapan The Hapans are the people of the Hapes Cluster and the Hapes Consortium. The Hapes Cluster is very bright, so Hapans vision at night is not as good as other humans. Though similar to humans, they are known for being beautiful, especially the women. The women are also the dominant sex. Himoran The Himorans share an ancient lineage with Bothans, thus are similar in appearance, though significantly taller. Hailing from the massive planet Himora, these sentients are a primitive people, their homeworld having been long neglected by larger existing governments. Himorans are exceptional in that their population contains an unusually large number of Force-sensitive individuals, expected to number more than 7000. Hoojib The Hoojibs are small furry telepathic creatures that are indigenous to Arbra. The Hoojibs allowed the Rebel Alliance to use their planet as a temporary headquarters following the Battle of Hoth. One of the best-known Hoojibs is Plif, who accompanied Luke Skywalker on several missions. Plif later became a New Republic senator. Huk The Huk were a race of aliens hailing from the planet of the same name. They are an insectoid species and resemble Geonosians. Their planet was in a constant war with the Kaleesh people of the neighboring planet, Kalee, for many years prior to the Clone Wars and the Great Jedi Purge. The Galactic Republic aided the Huk in their war against the Kaleesh, though this still did not garner enough sympathy for the Separatists to convince General Grievous to join their cause. Human Humans are a race in the fictional Star Wars universe. They are the most numerous and dominant species, with apparently millions of major and minor colonies galaxywide. By the time hyperdrive was invented, humans were already present on a few scattered worlds throughout the galaxy; according to the New Essential Chronology, the humans of Coruscant managed to send out a number of 'sleeper ships' between the fall of the Rakatan Infinite Empire and the invention of the hyperdrive. Star Wars humans are mostly biologically identical to real-life humans. The presence of ordinary humans in the story is important dramatically and the first movie establishes their vulnerability and weakness. Luke Skywalker's introduction early in the first movie was rewritten to establish this. As the series moved to the use of CGI, the digital representation of humans provided a challenge, since authentic simulation of humans is more difficult than for unknown aliens. In the Star Wars mythology, the human homeworld, according to the New Essential Chronology, is generally believed to be Coruscant. However, there is actually no real consensus on the issue; according to releases from the official Starwars.com site, the ancient human homeworld has simply been lost to history, and no one is entirely sure what planet it is: several of the older known human-inhabited planets have competed over the claim, and apparently bloody wars have actually been fought over the matter without any actual results. For all anyone knows, none of the currently inhabited planets of the galaxy are the human homeworld; it could have been abandoned long ago, and Coruscant and other planets like it could just be colonies that forgot their origin. Star Wars humans live on many different worlds throughout the galaxy, with many populations living alongside other extraterrestrials on other worlds, or together with several other species—something which is most common either on the cosmopolitan worlds at the core, or on the frontier at the Outer Rim of the galaxy, such as on Tatooine. Hssis Hssis were large dragon like creatures that appeared on Korriban. Members of this species are shrouded with the dark side and feature large armor plating on the dorsal region. These creatures have a strong connection with the force and an ability to become invisible. In Star Wars:Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, they guarded the skeletal remains of what was left of the old Sith Academy. If you choose to search the remains of a Sith, Hssis would come out of nowhere and attack you. They are formidable and are immune to certain force powers. Hutt Hutt are a clan of crime lords that control territory in the outer rim. Hutts are a long-lived gastropoid species. They originated on Varl, but now claim Nal Hutta as their homeworld. Of them, Jabba the Hutt is perhaps the most famous, appearing in The Phantom Menace, A New Hope, and Return of the Jedi (where he was the first major antagonist.) Ziro the Hutt (who is Jabba's uncle) is probably the second most well-known, as he is prominently featured in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Gardulla the Hutt is mentioned The Phantom Menace as the former slave owner of Anakin and Shmi Skywalker before losing a podracing bet to Toydarian junk dealer Watto; she also appears as a member of the Hutt Council in The Clone Wars. Durga the Hutt and Jiliac the Hutt are prominently featured as rival crime lords in the Han Solo trilogy, and Zorba the Hutt, who is Jabba's father, is featured prominently in the Jedi Prince series. It should be noted that despite evidence of sexual deviance, Hutts are actually asexual, and choose when to give birth, as described in the second Han Solo trilogy. Iktotchi The Iktotchi are an alien race located in a remote system in the Expansion Region, next to the Corellian Run. Along with neighboring planet Aridus. They have a tough, hairless, and often reddish skin, as well as two downward-sloping horns on the sides of the head. They are often known for their limited abilities in prescience and, because of this trait, can often be found in Jedi Academies. When the Republic discovered their home planet, a moon orbiting the planet Iktotchon, they discovered a massive Old Republic seal visible from space with the naked eye. One famous Iktotchi is Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, who sat on the Jedi Council. Iktotchi are also known for their skills as pilots. Even the worst Iktotchi pilot is still considered a more than useful being to have behind the controls of a spaceship or fighter. Iridonian The Iridonians are humanoids whose most distinctive feature is the array of small horns on top of their heads. Their home planet is Iridonia, though they have established many colonies on planets throughout the galaxy. It is believed that they are among the galaxy's first space-faring people. They have strong willpower and are a stubborn, proud people. By nature, they tend to be independent and fearless, hence have never been a successful venture in the slave trade. One commonly recognized individual of this race is Darth Maul, Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious. Their crown of horns typically grow in at puberty, and are considered secondary sex characteristics. The pattern in which these horns grow differs between Iridonian sub-species. Iridonian skin coloration can range from the rare pure white or pure black, to the more common shades of cream, red, peach, tan, and brown in between. Iridonian skin color is a matter of genetic dominance and recessiveness, such as with the Ewok species, whose fur comes in various colors and patterns. Iridonians can be completely bald or fully haired. Again, it is analogous to race/subspecies. Certain horn patterns are linked with certain hair patterns or lack thereof. Hair can be any of the same colors seen in the human species. However, unlike humans, Iridonian males do not have eyebrows and do not grow facial hair. There is also a different pattern of horns for each gender. The horns on the female are more directed to the front of the head, while the most commonly males have them spanned all across the top of their head. Iridonian eye colors are often similar to the eye colors of humans, with blues and browns being the most common. Yellow, purple, red, green, and orange eyes are seen regularly. However, Darth Maul's red-yellow eye color was apparently the result of corruption by the Dark Side. Iridonians also traditionally have facial tattoos, typically composed of a pattern of thin lines - which is considered the most traditional of Iridonian tattoos. In certain cases these tattoos can be quite elaborate (Maul's extensive black tattoo was actually a Nightbrother tattoo, not a traditional Iridonian tattoo), but most Iridonians tend to be conservative with their designs. It is unclear what these designs signify. They may indicate which family the Iridonian belongs to, where they grew up, or they may well be just a matter of personal preference on the part of the Iridonian. Iridonians are also well known for their skill with technology and highly advanced weaponry. Known Iridonians from canon include Agen Kolar, Eeth Koth, Gaar from the Boba Fett book, and Darth Maul. Known Iridonians from the Expanded Universe include Bao-Dur (Knights of the Old Republic II), Maris Brood (Force Unleashed), and Wolf Sazen (Star Wars: Legacy). Iridonians are popular in the gaming world. The customizable player character of Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, Jaden Korr, can be an Iridonian female. Players of the MMO Star Wars: Galaxies were able to choose Iridonian as a playable race, and can currently do so in the new Star Wars MMO, Star Wars: The Old Republic. Iridonians are sometimes called Zabrak, but this is simply an offshoot "sub-species" of the Iridonian race. Ishi Tib Ishi Tibs are ecologist aliens from planet Tibrin. They are amphibious with huge eyes and beak-like mouths. They have lungs that double as internal gills, and they require immersion in briny water every 30 hours before their skin dries out. Ishi Tib are patient, thoughtful beings who are not prone to rash acts. Nonetheless, they are fiercely dedicated, completing any task they begin. Ishi Tib are ferocious fighters, especially when cornered. Offworld Ishi Tib are known for their devotion to nature, and for their excellent managerial skills. There are Ishi Tibs in Jabba the Hutt's palace and also in the Rebel briefing to attack the second Death Star. Ithorian Ithorians are a species of intelligent herbivores from the planet Ithor. They are commonly called "Hammerheads" because of their long, curving neck and T-shaped head. Ithorians have two mouths and glossy, brown flesh. In general, they are devoted environmentalists, staunch herbivores, and complete pacifists. Many have become galactic traders who peacefully travel the stars in giant herd ships. They will only resort to violence if threatened. Because of their mild demeanor, most Ithorians avoided the Galactic Civil War, although a few joined the Rebel Alliance. Ithorians are natives of the planet Ithor, a lush world with sprawling rain forests. The Ithorians worship Mother Jungle and long ago vowed never to desecrate their planet. Once they discovered repulsorlift technology, the Ithorians built expansive "herd cities" floating in the skies above their home world. The species migrated to these platforms, ensuring that Ithor would remain pristine forever. Abroad, Ithorians have integrated well with the intergalactic community. Their own language is difficult for non-Ithorians to learn, as the Ithorians have twin mouths on opposite sides of their necks. However, they are able speak Basic, albeit with an accent. Their vocal cords are strong enough to produce a sound shockwave used in defense to stop an enemy in its tracks. Episode Recap at TV.com Ithorian Roron Corobb was a Jedi Master who died protecting Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous during the Clone Wars. Momaw Nadon, an exiled Ithorian, was present in the Mos Eisley Cantina in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. As seen in Knights of the Old Republic II, Ithorians were also instrumental in the restoration of the planet Telos after it was destroyed by Sith during the Jedi Civil War. An Ithorian named Chodo Habat employed the help of a Jedi Exile during the Telos Restoration Project with the promise that he would cure the exile's "wound in the Force" if the Jedi Exile foiled Czerka Corporation's attempts to take over the restoration project. Jabiimas The Jabiimas are native to the planet Jabiim, and were neutral in the clone wars until the CIS attacked and destroyed many of their mountaintop Citadels and captured and relocated to hidden caverns inside the mountains. During the republics recapturing, many of them were forced into slave camps, but were freed at the last moment by the 501st Legion. Jawa with the spore of a sarlacc from "Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc", Star Wars Tales 6 (2000)]] The Jawas are a pygmy rodent-like race inhabiting the desert planet of Tatooine. They are a hardworking people who work as scavengers and tinkerers, picking up discarded/broken machinery and fixing it up for sale. Being bald and pale, they are entirely covered in red or brown cloaks and their glowing yellow eyes are the only body parts visible. However, they do appear to have hairy arms in Episode IV. For transport on the desert world, they use long-abandoned mining sandcrawlers. These lumbering giants can house a family unit as well as store cargo that they have collected on their journeys. Jawas belong to clans. Half of the clan works in the sandcrawlers, while the other half lives in desert fortresses in remote areas. These fortresses have high walls made from large chunks of old wrecked spaceships for protection against Tusken Raiders and krayt dragons. They also serve as a home for the rest of the Jawa clan which store the wealth gathered by the other family unit in the sandcrawlers. They are usually 1m to 1.5m tall (between three and five feet).Fernando Bueno, "Jawas," Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2008), 16. Jawas also employ a variable language. This means that almost no other species can understand their language, due to the fact that any given word can have more than four different meanings. Jawas appear briefly on Star Wars: The Phantom Menace during the Mos Espa Podrace and they appear when Owen Lars and Luke Skywalker buy C-3PO and R2-D2, as well as one Jawa appearing among the riffraff in Jabba the Hutt's palace in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Jedi An extinct race whose philosophy was adopted and developed by the Jedi Knights.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Obsidian Entertainment & LucasArts) Jin'Ha The Jin'Ha were a species noted for their ability at working cortosis. They were first featured in the video game Star Wars: Obi-Wan, where they were foes of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. They would later contract with the CIS, selling them cortosis ore for use in experimental anti-Jedi droids, later known as Assassin Droids. The Federation then planned an attack on Naboo, attracting Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to go to Naboo. The Assassin Droids abilities were tested there, and proved useful to the Trade Federation. Most of the weapons owned by the Jin'Ha are weak. Weapons such as the blaster pistol could easily be deflected by lightsabers or dodged by Jedi. References External links *Species in the Official StarWars.com Encyclopedia *List of species in the Wookieepedia Star Wars species Species Category:Star Wars species Category:Star Wars races